


Querido Papai,

by soulmateji



Series: De Repente Pai (Mãe) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmateji/pseuds/soulmateji
Summary: Eu posso muito bem estar a apenas 21 semanas na barriga do Papai Jae, mas isso não me impede de amar mais que tudo os três Papais que tenho.E quando o aniversário do Papai John chega, Papai Tae me dá o melhor presente do mundo.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: De Repente Pai (Mãe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730452





	Querido Papai,

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira side!fic de DRPM

**》•°• Querido Papai, •°•《**

Hoje eu acordei muito mais cedo, Papai Jae havia me dito antes de dormirmos que hoje seria aniversário do Papai Johnny e o Papai Tae me falou um dia enquanto o papai Jae dormia e ele me fazia companhia que nós ganharíamos uma surpresa quando o aniversário do papai John chegasse. 

Eu queria ouvir a voz dele, mas Papai Jae sempre fala que não quer encontra-lo. Às vezes eu acho que meu papai Jae não gosta do meu papai John, porque ele quase não vê ele, mas o Papai Tae diz que o papai Jae só tem vergonha de encontrar meu outro papai. 

Eu gosto de ouvir a voz dos meus três Papais. Papai Tae tá sempre conversando comigo, ele diz que eu tenho os papais mais lindos do universo e vou ser tão lindo quanto eles. A vovó e o vovô, o tio WinWin e até o tio HeeChul e o tio Yuta me conhecem e conversam sempre comigo, porque meu papai John também não pode conversar? 

Papai Tae me conta coisas sobre o Papai John, sempre diz que ele é muito alto, e sempre brinca com todo mundo. Eu também quero que o papai John brinque comigo. 

Mas o papai Jae disse uma vez que o papai John não sabe que é meu papai. E eu não sei porque ele não conta. O papai Tae disse que é porque o papai Jae é medroso, mas meu papai John também é legal, papai Jae deveria encontrar mais com ele. Quero que o papai John também converse comigo igual aos papais Jae e Tae. 

Papai Jae está trabalhando. Ele passa o dia inteiro ocupado e quase não fala mais comigo. Quando ele não está no serviço ele dorme e me deixa sozinho. Mas o papai Tae disse que o papai Jae vai comprar muitos brinquedos pra mim com o que conseguir no trabalho, e que meu quartinho está ficando lindo, está quase pronto para me receber. 

Papai Tae é apressado. Ainda faltam quase 20 semanas pra eu poder conhecer todo mundo. É quase o mesmo tempo que eu existo. Ele sempre diz que eu sou o bebê mais sortudo do mundo, porque todos os outros bebês só podem ter um ou dois papais, e eu tenho três papais todinhos pra mim. 

Papai Jae está no trabalho, mas eu consigo ouvir a voz do Papai John falando com ele. Será que o papai John veio ao trabalho dele? O papai John está falando comigo agora. Ele me chamou de bebê e perguntou como estou. Papai Johnny eu estou muito feliz, você está finalmente falando comigo! 

O papai Jae pediu pra eu me acalmar, disse que eu estava quase machucando ele, sinto muito papai, eu só estou muito feliz. Eu posso ouvir as vozes do papai Jae e do papai John conversando, estou tão feliz, se o papai Tae estivesse com eles eu acabaria machucando o papai Jae sem querer com tanta felicidade. Mas o Papai John foi embora rápido e me deixou só com o papai Jae. 

Eu passei o dia inteiro acordado esperando minha surpresa, mas parecia que o papai Tae esqueceu dela, mas quando eu já estava cansado e querendo dormir, o papai Jae resolveu não ir pra casa, e eu não gosto de dormir e deixar meu papai sozinho. 

Mas esqueci todo meu cansaço quando chegamos em um lugar onde eu pude ouvir a voz dos meus pais John e Tae conversando. Eu não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu porque o papai Jae pareceu ter ficado bravo. Eu não entendia o porquê ele estar chorando se meus três papais estavam todos juntos. Ele não deveria ter ficado feliz? 

Papai Jae ficava repetindo que o papai Tae não deveria ter feito isso, e só se acalmou quando recebeu um abraço tão forte que foi capaz de me apertar. Era o papai John ali, e ele dizia que me amava tanto quanto amava meus outros dois papais. 

Quando ele me acariciou pela barriga do papai Jae eu queria pular de tanta emoção. Eu tinha meus três papais comigo no aniversário do papai John, era a melhor surpresa que eu poderia ganhar.

_Papai Tae tinha razão, eu definitivamente sou o bebê mais sortudo do universo!_

**》•°• Querido Papai, •°•《**


End file.
